The Kids
by Jedi Solo
Summary: At No.12 Grimmauld Place, old and young get a big surprise when after a random wish from an sad werewolf, brings back the legends Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Snape at 11 years old…!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Title - The Kids

Written By Jedi Solo and the plot created by LJ

Summary - At No.12 Grimmauld Place, people old and young get a big surprise when after a random wish and a dropping of his wand into a pensive from an sad werewolf, he brings back Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Snape at 11 years old…! And the famous five reek havoc and mayhem for all to enjoy…

Rating - Everyone can read it…just be warned for a few fluffy bits, like 3 swearwords, no slash because I think that's disgusting personally! But there is a part I think takes the mick out of it--it's not that hard to find and a lot of times when u fall off you chair laughing! J

Time Period - This is an AU - set during OoTP…Hermione and many other characters are in this story--but later on…the first chapter isn't long--but the rest should be…

Important Author Notes and Ramblings -

Solo - Well this is it…

LJ - Yep…our--your first real humor story--and it's gonna be great!

Solo - blinks it will?

LJ - Ofcourse it will! You wrote it!

Solo - Ok. By the way if anyone wants to review u can…u don't have to…and I won't be able to update for 2 weeks since I'm on holiday/vacation in Turkey starting this morning…but after that I'll update often Scouts Honor!

LJ - U were a scout?

Solo - darts around nervously Erm…Yes, emphasizes on the word "WERE!" I quit it a few months ago…

LJ - rolls eyes whatever…well enjoy the story, and for big Snape fans we warn u--we like Snape to pieces--but it's fun to take the mick out of him…

Solo - we insult him very much I'm afraid…Well we like the young Snape…he rules he has a lot of action and talks a lot in this! but the older guy is a little on the dark side…

LJ - Unlike Peter…"I don't like rats…"

Solo - lol…((We'll see what that means later in the story CH2 Marauder Meetings!)) anyway, enjoy and if u want to flame I'll use them to burn Peter because he deserves to burn to death…lol

LJ - BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!

****

Chapter I - If Only…

"Hey you guys if you met a fierce monster what would you do?" said a taller boy with long unruly black hair.

"I'd train it up obviously…you need a monster to protect you, right RJ!" said his friend, about the same height, his thick rimmed glasses askew as he smiled distantly.

"I'd befriend it honestly you two…I know what it's like to be a monster every ones afraid of!" said his friend he called "RJ" who was tall like the other two, but with brown spikey short hair, and blue emotion filled eyes. Beside him a shorter boy with blonde hair piped up in a squeaky voice.

"What kind of monsters are we talking about Sirius," said the boy.

"Why what else but dragons Peter…large black DRAGONS!" he said and winked at his friend wearing the glasses "With thick long claws…" his friend continued to say and he gestured to RJ.

"Nice one James," he said smiling "but what about this! It also has long rows of sharp pointed teeth smothered in human blood and flesh…" and as his blue eyed friend finished his remark, Sirius jumped forward unexpectedly.

"And HE BREATHES FIRE!" and the boy Peter jumped out of his skin, and jumped round to hid round James Potter shivering with fear.

"Your scaring me!" said Peter, "Ok then if I saw it then…I'd run as fast as I could away…wait Padfoot-Remus--stop it--come on--" he said, as Sirius and Moony jumped round and said "Boo" in each ear. The four began to burst into laughter as they continued to walk down the hallway...

Behind them, unknowingly was a tall man, scarred and had silver haired, stood there from their not too distance future. He was the boy they had called Remus, suddenly the place dissolved, and the man reappeared in his room, a pensive on his table that had just used to look at his memories.

When Remus heard shouting, he turned to see a very familiar man walk in and slam the door behind him, the man Sirius Black alike his friend had changed a lot from his childhood days. His once handsome face was tired and haggard, and his eyes were though regaining its old youthful look…still looked a little dead and lifeless.

"THAT MAN IS DRIVING ME UP THE BEND!" he said and when he saw Remus and sighed inwardly, "Someone has to have a word of Snivelus!"

Remus laughed, "What did u argue about this time…It wasn't Harry was it?"

Sirius laughed, "Actually if u want the truth--I was talking to Harry about what I did once to Snape--swapping his shampoo with grease--and he never knew about it--until Snape just walked past and overheard and we had a fight…"

Remus sighed, "And they say we fight a lot…" he muttered, "By the way--I have something really interesting u might want to see…" he said and he showed Sirius the scene he'd just watched. Sirius was in awe.

"We're we ever that young!" he said and Remus laughed.

"It was 25 years ago…but yes we were that young--this was just about 4 weeks after during our first school year" he said and then he looked at his miniature self. "I wish I could meet my mini self--you know--it'd be cool wouldn't it…"

Sirius smiled, "Yeah. I suppose we could give them tips on pranking and the many weaknesses of Snape and Regulas to use against the two and all the Slytherins!" He proclaimed and then Remus turned, and accidentally dropped his wand in the pensive as he left, which started shimmering as he and Sirius walked out of the room.

"If only that was true…" muttered Remus, and the sounds of youth-like giggles and sniggers of though children were about to get into major trouble but were finding it funny came apparent, just as the door slammed shut…

****

Author Notes - Hope u enjoyed, me and my friend got the idea of this story from the film "THE KID" which I recommend to ppl who end up reading this whole story. I apologize it isn't that long…but it'd spoil it if I added anymore…besides this way I leave an interesting teaser--use ur imagination and guess what's going to happen and put it in ur review ((if u do))…it's fun…! I'm going on holiday--so I wont be putting anything up unless I find a PC with internet on In Turkey, which I doubt…so I will update when I get back, promise…

Best Wishes, Solo and partner in crime LJ

****


	2. Marauder Meetings

****

Chapter 2 - Marauder Meetings

Thirty-six-year old Sirius Black was scratching a letter to someone for Dumbledore--one of his many lame jobs at the order, since he couldn't leave the house he hated. Suddenly his grey eyes softened remembering the pensive. The way he was best friends with James and Remus, and now to his regret Peter, how they planned tricks together and pulled off stunts of daring feats…god how he missed them days now. They seemed like almost forgotten dreams that weren't part of the real world.

It was while he was thinking this, a sound caught him alert…he stood not recognizing it--after all this was his bedroom--it'd been the same bedroom for 30 years and counting, when the sound began again, a snigger or a snort--from a child.

Sirius smirked, "Stop playing games with me Harry--" he said, when he felt a figure behind him and he turned to scare them, when instead his own face went pale…

What he saw wasn't Harry--it certainly wasn't Snape or Remus--but an 11-year-old version of himself! The young boy was just like he was in the pensive, wearing his Griffindor Hogwarts robes loosely and looked scruffy, donned a black eye, which Sirius remembered getting from Snape as he was watching a Quidditch match the day before and a cheeky trademark smirk on his face.

The little Sirius looked round the room and then frowned, "Hey--what the hell have u done to my room? Where are my marvel comics!" he said jumping on to the bed, and then he ran over to the larger still stunned Sirius. "Hi I'm Sirius, Sirius Black…"

The stunned 25 year older man just said, "Hi…My names Sirius…" he said his voice broken, as in his mind he tried to think exactly how this could have happened, when his younger squeakier voice burst from the 11 year old. "WE HAVE THE SAME NAME! THAT IS SO COOL!"

"We share more than just a name kid…!" he muttered to himself, as he thought back to what happened--and remembered what Remus had said--when another thought came to him. "MOONY!"

Remus Lupin walked away from the pensive with happy memories flooding to his mind, memories long forgotten, walking fast and looking through files Dumbledore had given him that morning, he didn't care where he was going, and wasn't even looking when suddenly he walked into someone.

If anyone had been looking at the scene from afar, they would have thought that the elder werewolf was looking at a mirror showing himself at eleven, as both got up, both rubbed their head, and stood at the same time exactly the same way--before realizing each other was there.

Remus Lupin froze, as he stared at his younger self, no scars, no grey hair, no worries--care free and innocent, "well almost innocent!" he thought to himself as he looked at him. The young boy wore his uniform smart and neat as it should be worn, and clean to perfection. He though had a large cloak, which had belonged to his father--tatty worn and twice to big to him over his shoulders, which the elder man remembered, he still had, and still wore…

The younger Remus looked up at his older self, and though he recognized this man, he was a little intimidated, the scars on his face were terrible. He gulped and began to speak, "Erm--excuse me sir…what happened to your face?"

Remus never been someone who liked being addressed as sir or anything alike smiled weakly at the boy--knowing now that this was his young self for a fact. "None of your business…" he said tapping the side of his nose and smiled so the boy would trust him. His method worked because the boy smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin, but I'm known as RJ by my friends…" he said, Remus Lupin smiled, remembering his old nickname before his newer one Moony.

"I'm--I'm Moony…nice to meet you…" said the elder man and took the little Remus's hand and shook it, and both smiled, both twin grins warm and comforting. Remus saw his mini version smile and sighed, wishing his life was as simple as it used to be.

"Moony…I like that…I've got to use that somewhere!" he said and the older Remus laughed, _"Well that's a new way I could get the marauder name Moony. Prefer it to being caught naked on the Hogwarts ground…"_ he thought to himself and then laughed, not feeling so happy in a long while, his eyes alit with emotions forgotten,

"It's good to meet you RJ…." Said Remus. "It's very good to meet you indeed."

Harry Potter kicked at the floor beneath his feet, he had had an argument with Ron and so he was walking about the orders headquarters absently, not caring where he went. He was supposed to be at Hogwarts and class, but Sirius had sneaked him and Ron to London for the day. Walking slowly wondering about if he should go and apologize for starting a fight, when he felt a strong burst which winded him, as an object flew into him sending him crashing to the floor.

"OH DUDE!" said a voice, "I'm so sorry…I didn't hurt u did I…?" Harry looked up, and his eyesight was blurred because his glasses had fallen off, but the stranger handed them back and Harry gaped as his sight came back.

"I'm James, James Potter…sorry for hitting u like that--I'm still getting used to the broom--it's new u know…Fifteenth one I've had since September!" said James. He was wearing his out of school casual robes scarlet and red, the Griffindor house colours, scruffy black hair and black rimmed glasses and enlarged brown eyes behind them. Harry couldn't stop gaping at the 11-year-old who was his dad…!

"Ja--Ja--I mean--your my--ur my--DAD?" said Harry in awe and James's eyes crossed over, looking at Harry confused.

"DAD?" Harry Potter, not even sure what he should gaped, then tried to make his brain work "Yeah--Dad-- u know Daddio!" said Harry giving his dad the love and peace sign, and James's eyes brightened with recognition…

"OH DUDE!" said James, "So we're hippies again?" he asked and Harry eagerly nodded.

"Apparently erm dude…" said Harry, his eyes lighting up behind his own glasses--not caring how or why this happen as his miniature dad looked up at him. "I'm Harry…"

"James…" said the young boy, inclining his head, "You haven't seen Sirius Black have you? This is his house after all--I've got to tell him the news!" he said and with that he ran off, Harry scared but in awe at the havoc the young version of his father may cause ran after him.

"Dam man…always getting into trouble--" muttered a voice as a man walked into the hall ways, at school he was Severus Snape, Professor and Potions Master at Hogwarts…but here he was just an order member, or as Sirius Black had called him, "a nuisance". It was then Snape heard a noise--high toned but dark, alert him out of his daydream.

"WHERE IN GODS NAME AM I-?" it said Snape turned to face the speaker, and his dark eyes widened.

A small, skinny, greasy haired kid, with a medium sized nose and black hair tied in a pony tail looked up at him, Snape knew it was him immediately--a faint almost unnoticeable scar running down his cheek, which James gave him after a fight in first year. Snape couldn't believe it--maybe it was a just a hallucination he thought, as he reached out to touch the boy, hoping in a sense he was just a vision...and not real…

When the boy saw what he was doing, he stepped back, "HEY!" he said angrily, "I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING ME!" he snapped, and Snape sighed--it was him--it was real…

The young Snape must have realized that his mood had changed and he looked at his older self sadly, "Sorry--I didn't mean to be rude--I'm Severus Snape…but Severus will do…"

Snape gaped "Ur--Ur--Me--" he began, not able to hold his tongue and as the younger boy heard the comment he eyed himself up and down and he grimaced. "WHAT DID U DO TO MY NOSE!" He shouted at him and ran upset down the corridor and Snape ran after him, knowing if Sirius and Remus found him--his life was over--a single thought running through his head "My nose isn't that bad--Is it?"

Ron Weasley was lost…12 Grimmauld place was large, and he'd known it when he'd stormed off, and regretted doing so. His eyes gazed at the few portraits…which wouldn't tell him the way back to the front door--or anywhere else…when he saw a small figure run past him down another hallway.

"OI! YOU! WAIT UP!" he called out, and stormed after the figure, when the figure squealed and turned on Ron, who's face went a peculiar shade of white as he gazed upon 11 year old Peter Pettigrew.

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" said the fair-haired blue eyed, plump and dopey looking boy who looked up at Ron fearfully. It was Peter that much was clear--but the boy had changed so much from his school years to when Ron had last seen him at the shrieking shack 2 years ago. Ron was amazed…His eyes twitched.

"Your Pettigrew!?" he said and Pete looked up and gaped

"HOW DO U KNOW MY NAME! OH NO--THERE AFTER ME!" he said frightened and backed away, his eyes even wider, Ron sighed, his impatience growing thin…not that he had much patience anyway.

"No wonder you're a darn rat!" he muttered, and Peter overheard, his face went even paler, the colour drained from his face.

"ME! A RAT! NO------! I DON'T LIKE RATS!" he screamed and terrified he scuttled past Ron down the hall…Ron gaped, and then finding his feet again, ran after the plump boy…finding it strange that a boy scared of rats would have that as his animagi form!

Author Notes:

BACK ALL! I had a great holiday--and a lot more of this story will be up! The next part will be great I swear it, but since I have lot of last minute homework to do--((heh!)) I should really do that…but this to me is more important, so I'll try to right more in-between…

Best Wishes, Solo ((and LJ who gave me my inspiration!))


End file.
